This invention relates generally to orthodontic devices and more specifically it relates to novel devices for use in dental intrusion.
Certain orthodontic patients have dental conditions in which one or more teeth protrude from the gingiva in more than an optimum amount. This can adversely affect function, such as bite, as well as affecting appearance. Accordingly, orthodontic treatment procedures which are capable of intruding excessively protruding teeth will be highly beneficial in the treatment of such individuals.
While procedures for treatment of orthodontic conditions involves the use of particular appliances for particular conditions, many appliances are not solely intra-oral. Extra-oral components, such as headgear, chin cups, etc., are frequently used in association with intra-oral components in the treatment of certain conditions. It appears however, that an extra-oral component such as a chin-cup has not heretofore been used in association with an intra-oral component to perform tooth intrusion.
In its generic aspects, the present invention relates to dental intrusion devices having both extra- and intra-oral components coacting in a novel and unique manner to perform tooth intrusion. In the disclosed preferred embodiment, the intra-oral component comprises a means for mesio-distally spanning a selected portion of the lower arch and for acting on at least some of the teeth so spanned including one or more teeth to be intruded. An extra-oral component in the form of a chin cup, or chin pad, provides external stabilization of the appliance. These extra- and intra-oral components are rendered coactive by a force-creating means extending between them to cause intrusion forces to be developed on those teeth of the lower arch which are to be intruded.
The dental intrusion device of the present invention is relatively compact, readily adaptable to individual patients, and can be used in combination with other components, such as a Herbst mechanism for example, for the concurrent treatment of other conditions.
A number of different embodiments of the invention are disclosed. They possess singularly unique features which are useful not only in the disclosed appliances, but in other appliances as well. One such feature relates to the means of attachment of the arch-spanning wire to a buccal tube which is attached to a molar tooth. Another relates to an adaptaion to a buccal tube to increase the number of wires which can be connected to it. These features make the devices especially convenient for placement and removal and render them adaptable for use with patients who are already undergoing treatment.
Various embodiments of the force-creating means are disclosed, as well as various embodiments of the intra- and extra-oral components. These various embodiments possess certain individual characteristics which are useful in adapting the devices to the needs of particular individual patients.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a presently preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.